


Golden Seas of Aritheauxnan

by lynxalon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood and Gore, Homophobia, I know that sounds wack I promise it makes sense, M/M, Mermaids, Might get steamy, Multi, OT8, Original Gods and Goddesses, Original World, POV Alternating, Pirates, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Robots, Romance & Adventure, Sirens, Slow Burn, Steampunk, Victorian steampunk, and I think that's neat, as a treat, do I traumatize my characters enough? let's find out, dw they die though, prophecies but gayer, some fluff if you want, sometimes people are just meant to be together, temporary major character death, uuuuuuh what else to put, yes as always things are so so queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxalon/pseuds/lynxalon
Summary: Stray Kids are pirates, as a treat. They do pirate things just as gayly as real pirates did.I swear this summary Will get better lol
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Sewing for Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, this is going to be a long ass story because I can't stop myself. So, things will be slow burn! Angsty! Gaaaay! Fuck around and find out. Maybe comment.

Faintly, thrumming with life, a melody took to the wind to pleasantly find my ears. The great manor was, by now, filled with throes of lavishly clad aristocrats, some tipsy on champagne and, some, on the air itself. After all, at a masquerade, there is no greater feeling than merely being amongst so many, dressed so luxuriously, and in such a status. I smiled widely at the thought of myself, joining those in the manor. How I wished to take to the ballroom and dance, wearing an almost scandalous dress which accentuated such beautifully tailored proportions and, upon hearing the music, letting it take me away like the sea takes the tide in. I exhaled and watched my breath curl and unfurl, dissipating into the cold night. The apple trees were lit sparsely by the light of the manor and the light of the moon, and I relied quite some more on the latter to get here at all.

Here, nestled on top of the wall encasing most of the manor. The estate belonged to somewhat of a reclusive lord, but, to the glee of all aristocrats both far and near, he hosts a masquerade every few years. It's said to be the only time he comes out, but I know better, for I've seen him. I've seen him dressed so fittingly, yet hunched over and clutching his heavy coat together as if that makes it easier to go out. I've seen the white blonde locks of his hair caught just right in the sunlight, and then later caught elegantly by moonlight. I've seen what I can, but it's not enough. If anyone can get me to a masquerade, it's a man that hosts one. And, if I'm ever to live my dream of dancing, even just once, at a masquerade, then I need his help. Unfortunately, I've exhausted all other options. No other lord or lady shall help me, and I won't be getting rich working as a dressmaker, so, then, this lord is my last option. 

The cold air whipped passed my ears as I dropped three yards, landing in the hay thick in the stables. I had scouted the walls around the manor and the outskirts of the estate itself, ensuring my route. I double-checked my straps, tugging at my waist to ensure their strength. Shakily, I stood. The horses observed me curiously, eyes gleaming with mischief. As though they knew they could make a ruckus and there'd be nowhere for me to hide but in the hay, praying to Hrahni. I reached into the sack that was heavy against my thigh, pulling out many carrots. To appease a horse is to gain the favor of Hrahni, and I needed all the aid I could garner. The horses munched, and I couldn't help but smile, my hands still shaking from nerves and the cold. I took a deep breath, stilled myself, and asked that my patron guide me. When my hands had stopped shaking and my heart had slowed to a calm pace, I closed my eyes and started to walk.

Though I could not see, I found the door out of the stables, listening for footsteps or talking and finding none. I headed for the manor, to the spot where the attic window at the back of the manor meets with the great oak in what I was sure was a well-tended garden. The hairs on my arms stood suddenly, and I ducked behind boxes of what faintly smelled like imported desserts. They must have been put out to keep them cold, as it wouldn't do to have them waiting in the warmth of the main event. Someone came up to the boxes, and leaned on them. They were heavy and thus didn't tip, but I held my breath in anticipation. 

"Surely the weather doesn't bother you?" Said a sharp voice, with an accent that lingered on every vowel. He sounded like he was from farther south, where I get my best silks and leathers.

"Did you bring me out here to talk about the weather, or perhaps to strike a deal?" The other man's voice was pleasant, like the ever-constant flitting of a hummingbird's wings. There was a gruffness to it, but that, too, made it all the more pleasant to hear.

"Both. It's a nice night out on the sea. And, as I see it, you are a pirate without a ship, without a crew, and under a harsh title." The other man scoffed harshly, shuffling his weight to either foot several times before anything more was said. "I want to offer you a ship. The crew will be of your own picking, so long as I am part of it."

The man with the pleasant voice spoke harshly now, doubt and curiosity dripping like acid. "Why? What's in it for you?"

"I need a captain. A mentor. Perhaps a friend." The man huffed, so the first continued, "Revenge. I want revenge on every bastard who's gone against me. Every bastard that's hurt me. I am no pirate, but I can be."

There was silence, thick and filled with long thoughts and loud hopes. Softly, the first man spoke, "I'm no captain, Lord Minho. Not anymore. If you continue on this path, you'll learn that the sea is rough and endless. Full of empty promises that sink further with every passing day and, soon enough, spits you back out onto land a broken man. You'll do well to take your revenge to some mercenary. Perhaps they shall be of more use to you than a washed up captain."

"But, you were the greatest captain-" Lord Minho hurried after the captain, who spoke harshly and softly, too softly for me to hear any more.

What an interesting night. What an interesting thing to learn. If I was correct, which I do think I am, then the man with the pleasant voice was the lord of this manor, the lord who apparently was a pirate captain. I've heard much about pirates, most of it ill words and sour tales of heists. Of the aristocratic customers I get, some get to talking about pirates and things that have been wrongly taken from them. As much as I hate pirates, I can't help but commend them on taking many aristocrats down a peg or two. My plan is still to get to the lord of the manor, but now I have something better than gold. I have leverage. Swiftly, I began walking again, now even more sure of where my patron was leading me. The lord no doubt wanted to be alone now, to mull over what Lord Minho had offered, which gave me an opening.

Lord Minho had a handsomely large estate somewhere in the peninsula of Descheleaux. It was no surprise that he was here, as many from all parts came to Cedremeauxn for the masquerades, though it was interesting the reasons for which he came. These thoughts lingered distractingly at the back of my mind as I breathed slowly and focused on the task at hand. Yyrrehn led the way, keeping me out of sight from unwanted eyes, and I kept close attention to any tells from her that I should hide. My patron, Yyrrehn, was the goddess of paths and the beyond sight. She has led me since birth, gently guiding the way in my endeavors, just as she guides me through the manor, past groups of people and servants of all sorts, ever-hidden whether I was directly in front of them or not. Learning to trust Yyrrehn took many harsh lessons, but I did learn, and for my faith Yyrrehn rewards me greatly. A soft warmth overcame me, and I stopped.

I muttered under my breath, thanking my patron, "Yyrrehn of the beyond, blessed am I and blessed are you. In a fortnight the sun shall see you a dress finer than the wind."

I opened my eyes, gasping at the state of the manor. It was glorious, from the fine dark ember stone walls, to the even finer, reddish wood doors that must have been imported from somewhere far, for I'd never seen such luxurious doors. The double doors I stood in front of were exquisite, carved with intricate patterns and inlaid with gears. At this, I grimaced. Gears, especially visible gears, were a statement to possible thieves that the doors were near impossible to open from the outside unless you owned the place. One wrong move could either signal to whoever was inside that an intruder was there, or it would inject a deadly poison. What a delightful twist to this night...

Slowly, I waved my hand over the gears, silently asking Yyrrehn to guide me once more. I wasn't great with gear-laid doors, as the intricacies went beyond what I could comprehend. My hand was guided to a silver star beneath the golden sun, and I hesitantly pressed it, jumping when the doors clicked open. "Come in."

What...? Was that all it took to open the door? Does the lord... Does he know who's at the door? My head was swimming with questions, and I drew my dagger and pushed through the doors, closing them behind me with a solid click. The lord stood with his back towards me, dragging his finger along the spines of his multitude of books. So many books, each with such fascinating titles; _A Guide to the Sea from Those who Live There_ , _Sewing for Pirates_ , _The Hopeful Daisy_ , etc. I shook myself from my stupor, lunging forward at the lord. My dagger met his throat, just under his jaw, just short of nicking him. He made no sign of moving, but rather, oddly, seemed ill at ease at the end of my blade. It was... disarming to say the least.

He hummed, voice full of mirth as he mused, "Well? What are you here for?"

"I-" I cleared my throat, "I need a favor-"

"With a knife at my throat?" He laughed brightly, turning to me and looking down. I looked as well, gasping at the dagger pressed lightly into my side. "You're pretty bad at this, do you know that? I'm monumentally impressed by how terrible you are, truly."

I gaped at him, now for an entirely different reason. What to focus on first...? His eyes, one of which was bright brown like the murky rivers of Astrana in the sunlight, and the other which was... well, most of the left side of his face was made of bronze, the skin covering the edge of the bronze was reddish brown and inflamed. The left eye was white, with some sort of golden metal substituting the iris. His hair was a luxurious dark brown, curls covering most of his forehead. And, he had this look in his eyes, like he couldn't decipher something but wanted to very much. 

"Well..." I sighed, leaning against his desk and sheathing my dagger. "You do have me bested. How ever shall I get out of this?"

"What did you intend, hmm? Some favor, you said? I'm curious, intruder, as to what favor could possibly be so important that you'd risk limb and life to attain it. And, you seem rather comfortable in this position; my knife at your stomach..." He brought the knife up higher, eyes glinting with a challenge. "Now, at your heart."

I couldn't help it; I grinned at him. "I want to attend a masquerade. Not just that, but I wish to be the main event, dancing at a masquerade. It is my ultimate dream. I have no other. I have gone to every other lord and lady within Athireauxnan, and been rejected enough for a lifetime or two. Hence, why I have, so to speak, knocked at your door. Though, I do wish to know the lord's name of whom I'm speaking with? You are rather mysterious and, it's one of many things I do not know about you."

He sheathed his own dagger, and held out his hand. I shook it tentatively, cautious at this turn of events. "Then! Let's trade names, shall we? I'm Bang Chan. Or, if you wish to repulse me, Lord Chan. Now, you?"

"Hwang Hyunjin. Dame Hyunjin, if you wish to please me."


	2. Creatures of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No chapter summary, just raw dogging this fic until I learn how to navigate ao3 better lol  
> Also, having a consistent writing style? Couldn't be me chief  
> Also also, ngl I wrote nearly three chapters in one sitting (this chapter, the next, and half of the next) and there's a fun game I like to play called am I hyperfixating on this thing, is it mania, it is a rare burst of energy, or do I just have some Thicc emotions I need to get out through writing? Sometimes the answer is just. yes. lol  
> Comments fuel me, more than mania! (I think?) So, if you perchance think this fic is neat and snazzy, maybe lemme know so I can give you love and affection UwU

" _And, Daisy, having his knife pressed to the throat of the pirate captain, smiled grimly, 'If we are to die today, I shall think of you in my last moments as a mistake that I was ever so happy to make.' The soldiers would be upon them any second, with frothing mouths and bloodlustful eyes_ -" 

" _No!_ How dare you?" Lord Yang's piercing yell interrupted the class, and the children, being curious and nosy, ran to the window to peek at Lord and Lady Yang. I, too, could not contain myself. Lady Yang clung to Lord Yang's arm, him being a lean and well-groomed man and herself a tall intimidating being, and her eyes squarely met the mercenary's. The mercenary must've been an equally fierce being, for he didn't flinch or fawn under her gaze. Lord Yang's face was pinched and twisted, anger flush in his cheeks. The now rising sun illuminated their richly clad bodies, the gems of Lady Yang's dress and masquerade mask shining as the stars do. The Lord's yell was a common thing to hear, but the instance of this moment was different. 

"Lord Yang, I meant no disrespect. I was merely suggesting that the young Lord Yang met with a person or persons he trusted. I just need to talk with-"

Lord Yang interrupted the mercenary with a hiss, "Not a single person that resides here would dare kidnap my son! So, if you cannot find my son or his kidnappers, I shall take matters into my own hands. We are not paying you to accuse us of fraudulence or the like. See now, my wife and I tire of your presence. We have a masquerade to attend. Do as you please, talk to who you want, you will _not_ find any foul play in _my_ manor." 

More was said, but they had begun walking too far away for it to be heard, and I couldn't help but be impressed by that mercenary. Lord Yang is one of the most prominent lords in all of Aritheauxnan; to even imply that he or the servants in his estate were responsible for Jeongin's kidnapping was incredibly dangerous. Yumi pulled at my coat, and being, one of the youngest students, I turned to her and leaned down to hear what she wanted to say. "Mr. Kim, is Jeongin ever coming back?"

The children latched onto this, clamoring around me with teary eyes. I was frozen, unsure of how to break it to them that I doubted he'd be coming back. He would have handled this much better, he was so natural with children while I... I lacked much in that area. And my best friend... Well, Jeongin and I have a deal with Lord Yang to teach his children most weekdays so long as we could also teach many of the other kids in town. Jeongin wanted to teach, he adored sharing knowledge with others, but his parents were hesitant until I offered my services. But now... Now he was missing. Kidnapped. It's been close to two weeks now, and the rumors have only grown. Rumors that Jeongin's parents are behind his disappearing. It's harsh, but not inconceivable. The weeks-no, months-before his kidnapping, things had gotten weird. Jeongin became secretive and shifty; we've been close all our lives but he's never been like that. He'd never been so distant.

"Now, kids, I'm sure this strong mercenary will find him. So don't worry too much, Jeongin will be back before we know it!" I lied through my teeth, lied with a smile on my face. And, in some way, I was hoping. Just hoping for my best friend back. Three solid, resounding knocks met the door, and I ushered the kids towards it. "Class is dismissed, we'll continue _The Hopeful Daisy_ next week. Class will be more sparse until Jeongin is back. Have a good evening, kids!"

The kids echoed me, some waving goodbye and staring in awe at the mercenary before being dragged away by their friends. As I turned to the mercenary my breath caught in my throat, and some strange emotion befell me. The floodgates had finally opened, and my emotions consumed me as Changbin led me back inside and closed the door. He pulled me close, and I sobbed quietly into his shoulder. Sobbing was all I could do to keep from screaming and burning this god-forsaken manor to the ground. But, Changbin was here. He was _here_ and he would bring Jeongin back. He had to. He was the best mercenary I knew. No one else could compare; perhaps I was a little biased, but it wasn't without reason. He had found my parents. Dead and rotting, but he had found them when no one else cared to try. For a moment, I felt like nothing good could come of my fit, but Changbin whispered reassurances and kissed my forehead tenderly, and I surely must have been blessed. 

As my breathing steadied, quite unlike my heart, Changbin said, "Hey, Seungminnie."

"Changbin, I can't do small talk right now. Please, _please_ tell me you can find him." I held him close to arms length away, not daring to get so close again, but, this was just as bad. For the first time in years, I could see Changbin in front of me, looking at me in the same way he had after finding my parents. Intense and kind and _pitying_. I hated that. I hated the pity. Pity meant- "Oh, fuck. No, _no_ Changbin tell me that he's not- Jeongin isn't, he's... _Fuck_ , he's my best friend, there's no way that he's... That bastard and I made plans and... and he has to be there for them..."

"I'm so sorry, Seungmin." 

"Not sorry enough!" I pushed him, gripping my hair tightly in my hands. "How could you tell me that? How can you be sorry if you'd even- _Fuck off_ , Changbin, just _go_! I'll find him myself!"

There was no way this was happening. He was just kidnapped, and kidnapped means he's still alive. At least until- No, no there's not going to be a body. Just Jeongin. Alive and maybe not well, but alive. I slapped Changbin's hand away, turning to my desk and shoving things in my satchel. After all, I'll need things. Supplies. What if Jeongin's hurt? I'll need to stop by my room for my stash of coins, then by the market for bandages and ointments. If he's anywhere, he'll surely be somewhere around Cedremeauxn. Maybe. I'll figure it out as I go. I took a shaky breath, but it didn't sound right. All of me seemed to rattle with each quick breath, and the more I focused on it the worse it became. I couldn't see past my tears, I couldn't even see Changbin. Of course. Of course he'd left. He must have after witnessing my fit. He must hate me. Fuck, I'm so weak. Too weak. If I could fight, maybe I could help Jeongin. Maybe I could've helped. All I can do is sink to the floor and wipe away snot and tears and perhaps the hurt too. I hated him. Changbin, that bastard, he'd left me here to grieve hysterically. That's what this must be. It must be grief, but Jeongin is alive so why do I feel like _this_... like, my heart has been torn out and spat on.

I startled when white overtook my vision, falling gently on my near white hands which clung to my knees. I relaxed them, watching my body move unsurely as though this were the first time I had moved in ages. I took the handkerchief tenderly, wiping my eyes and nose and taking a pitifully shaky breath. When I'd finally managed to calm my breathing, I looked up and almost cried again. It was Changbin who gave me the handkerchief, and who had stayed, and I had pushed him away. Why had I done that? He didn't deserve that. I must be something awful to hurt him. To hurt one of the most caring men I know. 

Changbin tapped my hand, smiling kindly at me. "Seungminnie, get out of your head. You don't need to be there right now. Please, be here with me now. I think you should know of my findings. And, no, I didn't find a body. But I may have found something much worse. Something that involves the three of us. Jeongin, myself, and you."

"I'm here now..." I whispered, tapping his hand back. I straightened up, and said, "Alright. Tell me everything."

"Here goes: Jeongin was working with an old friend of mine with the utmost secrecy. I only know because I stumbled across a cave. Or rather, I kind of... fell into it. But, that's not the point! Down there, I found some of my friend's journals. And, before you ask, he's always had a distinctive writing style which is how I'm certain it's him. He talked about some weird things, in his journals. Some of it was coded differently than what I'm used to, so unfortunately I can't be entirely certain about some parts. But it seemed like he was working with Jeongin to bring down people of nobility. The Yang's included. I may or may not have had a look around the manor in my downtime, and continued to find some weird shit. Did you know Jeongin was getting visions?"

My mind blanked, and I shook my head slowly. "No, no. At least, it wasn't blatantly said. I knew he was getting some horrible headaches, but he had a tendency of staying up late reading. I thought nothing of it, but these past few months they got worse and worse. Are you sure they were visions?"

Changbin hesitated, "Well, no. But the headaches explain the books. He had near a dozen books on visions and each of them thicker than any books I've ever seen. They were all thoroughly read, with markings and notes all over them, and they weren't hidden but I have reason to believe they were. If so, his parents or someone else may have found them and relayed it to them. I found the same way of code in a few of Jeongin's journals, which also weren't hidden. His journals were partially burned, so, again I'm speculating here, but he may have attempted to burn them so no one else could read them, least of all his parents."

"Okay, wait." I sighed and rubbed my temples roughly. "There are too many 'maybe's' and things you have reason to believe and whatnot. Is there anything you're sure of?"

"Yes. I know the Yang's were behind Jeongin's kidnapping and death. And while I didn't find a body, like I said, I found something much worse. In Jeongin's notes, from what I could read he knew his parents were onto him. He said that they were going to kill him soon, he just didn't know when."

I leaned back against my desk and looked towards the roof. I knew things had gotten bad, things were tense between Lord Yang, Lady Yang, and Jeongin. But this... Why hadn't Jeongin told me? Out of everything, that's the most unbelievable. He's my best friend, we've always told each other everything. Changbin scooted beside me, resting his hand over mine. My heart leapt in my chest, like fizzle rocks popping. Explosive and sour. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't deserve him. Changbin deserves someone who's not scared of being too close to him. Someone who won't push him away at every turn just to avoid the pain of heartbreak. What a sour situation, made worse by my own hands. 

"I don't have to say all of it now." Changbin said, giving me a reassuring smile. "I know it's a lot and it's overwhelming. Especially this last bit of information."

"I want to know. I _need_ to know. What else is there?"

"I may or may not have managed to get a look at the Yang's room. There wasn't much I could find there, since the Yang's came back quickly. I had to hide. But, hiding paid off. They talked about the money they 'received' on Jeongin's behalf. Then they said they'd 'have the books burned tonight.' I got to the books before them, and paid off who they sent to say they burned them. These are the two books." Changbin picked up his bag, pulling out some clothes and unwrapping the books. I took them from him, blanching at the covers. One was deep blue and was called _Creatures of the Sea_ , and the other was blue and painted with golden waves and was called _Mermaids: The Morbidly Beautiful and Horribly Dangerous, a Guide_. Slowly, I lifted the cover of the second book to find the page marked. It was in the second chapter, 'How to Become:' and my eyes easily found the underlined passage.

_"Mermaids are not made easily, but once made are easily pliable (for the first three months only). One must be murdered at sea and thrown into raging waves to become a mermaid. It is uncertain whether or not there is a difference in how death and the conditions of weather effect whether or not one will become a mermaid or a siren. Two things are certain: a mermaid is weak, pliable, and will have extraordinary powers, and a siren is powerful, dangerous, and deadly. They will hold an immense grudge against the person or persons who have murdered them. And, one last thing to note: both mermaids and sirens will-_ Oh no..." I felt Changbin looking at me, no doubt with concern, but I couldn't look at him. Instead, I closed my eyes and passed him the book. I sucked in a breath as he read out what I couldn't finish.

_"Both mermaids and sirens will have no memory of their human life."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's a lil pronunciation guide cause I know -eaux kinda messes things up, like a badly flipped pancake that did, in fact, stick the landing... to the roof.  
> Places:  
> Aritheauxnan - ah-rith-oh-nahn (Kingdom/continent)  
> Descheleaux - deh-sheh-low (City in Aritheauxnan spanning a peninsula)  
> Cedremeauxn - Seh-dreh-mawn (my personal favorite one to say!) (neighboring city of Descheleaux, not a peninsula)
> 
> Deities (thus far):  
> Hrahni - hir-an-ee  
> Yyrrehn - ear-ehn


	3. The Guild of Daiada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow? Daisy? Hmm... Wonder who this lad could be UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly couldn't wait another day to post this chapter, so here it is, like two days early! ^^ I love this story, and I'm so thankful to those who've read and kudosed this, and to the one's who've commented? Y'all literally have my whole entire heart and ily so much

Cold air whipped through my hair despite the high sun in the sky. The sun's strong rays were no match for the spray of water from the Gueauxdon sea, but did illuminate her so brightly. From the crow's nest, the Gueauxdon sea sparkled and I dare say I've yet to find a view as beautiful. We'd left Descheleaux about a day and a half ago, so I reckoned we'd reach Cedremeauxn in around two hours. We were dead in the water not long after we left, so it took longer than usual to make this trip, and I thanked Auma for her graciousness. Delicately, so as not to drop it, I pulled the pendant out of the hidden pocket in the lining of my coat. It was Auma's token, a rare pendant I'd been gifted in return for my services. After all, murder is a nasty business, so having any deities on my side is a blessing in and of itself. I smiled and put the pendant away. 

"Crow, get down here!" Yelled someone from below, and I wiped the smile off of my face and looked down. The captain was at the helm, keeping an eye on the state of the ship. Swift winds meant swift passage, but also could create sudden and dangerous conditions. Nearly directly underneath the crow's nest was Wen, or what looked like him. To be fair, that blur could be anyone, and I wasn't confident enough in how well I knew the top of Wen's head. I gave a thumbs up, though I doubt he saw or cared, and headed down. Once I saw him clearly, I gave him a short nod and landed on the deck. "There you are, slick bastard. It's a wonder captain still let's you aboard, Palei knows I'd be thrown overboard quicker than I could spit. Though, I should've expected you'd be in the crow's nest instead of sorting through and double checking that our treasures are safe. Suppose that's why you're called Crow. And you know what, I got stuck with your job! Counting all of that is annoying enough, but it's better than thinking it's all there and being wrong. After all, Lord Yang'd be angrier than Palei on a stormy day! Say, what do you do up there?"

Wen was a talker, the sort of fellow to ask insensitive questions and the type to tell his life story to any stranger, and I'd half a mind to think I'd drawn the short stick today. After Auma choosing to be my patron, I'd become incredibly involved in the workings of sea travel and the great sea herself. It was my duty, and one I took pleasure in since the sea was a powerful and mighty thing to have protecting you. Since then though, other gods were either indifferent or adverse to me. Palei in particular was a hateful god. God of hatred and storms, he thought Auma owed him for all that he did to help her, as if creating storms and disrupting the sea was something to be proud of. Auma could rage more harshly than any other deity. So, having Wen talking my ear off felt like Palei licking his grubby finger and sticking it in my ear. But, I couldn't and wasn't going to let him distract me. He attempted to throw his arm over my shoulders, continuing to talk after I didn't answer his question, but he withdrew at the glare I sent his way.

"Crow, a word." Captain Quinn was in front of me now, and I nodded and slipped away from Wen. Wen just grimaced and gave a parting wave just as he was scolded for sitting around and doing nothing good. The captain and I went into her quarters, and she shut and locked the door behind us. We both sat, her at her desk and myself in front of it. She unlocked and opened several drawers, getting papers from them and stacking them together before locking the drawers and passing the papers to me. My brows furrowed as I read the papers, shifting from one to the next until there were no more to read. 

"What does this mean?" I asked quietly, clenching my fists until the gloves I wore cut into my hands. I wasn't a fool, I knew this was possible, I'd just hoped it wouldn't be. I hadn't been gone but nearly a fortnight. 

Captain Quinn's mouth drew up into a sour, thin line, marking her disdain at having to explain. It was something she hated; explaining, but it was something I desperately needed right now. "Yang Jeongin was proclaimed dead a few hours ago. I received the message by RVN, and as it turns out, he's been missing for a week and a half now. He went missing around three days before we set off for Descheleaux and there's a rumor his parents have something to do with his kidnapping."

"And the rest of the information? How can I trust this if I don't know who sent it?" 

"He says he's a friend of yours. Or, more specifically, Daisy's."

"Oh." Now this was something unbelievable. Changbin must be in deep shit to need my help on a mission. "Shit, I need to meet him soon. Did he add anything else? Maybe something weird?"

Captain Quinn shook her head and said, "No, I don't think so. But he said something may come later, if so I'll get it to you. Any questions?"

"No, thank you." I took my leave, and headed below deck to be alone and clear my head. As excepted, the crew's quarters were empty. Most everyone was on deck keeping check of the lines and sails, helping the cook, or playing some card game. I wouldn't be missed, and no one would dare bother me. I'd amassed some sort of reputation amongst the crew. I didn't mind it. I've been alone so often nowadays, ever since I left the mercenaries. Ever since I left Changbin. And now he needed my help. With work no less. This situation was fucked up. My ex needed my help of some kind, and it involves my partner who may or may not be dead and, Auma damned, I hope he is. Death would be a fate kinder than becoming a mermaid. If the information I read was correct then he had been murdered at sea. I thought it was safe to leave. Just for a fortnight, that was all. I thought Jeongin would be safe. 

I should have known better. Jeongin had been getting worse, his visions screaming danger without ever showing what he needed to avoid. He became paranoid and barely talked to me, let alone anyone else. We had to talk in code just to get messages across, and he'd have me leave the messages in places that couldn't be found easily. In the days before he left, he told me that no matter what, I needed to protect his best friend, Kim Seungmin. They taught together and had been close since they were kids. I never met Seungmin, but Jeongin had shown me pictures of him so I knew for sure who he was. I didn't know that that was his dying wish. How could I have known? This trip was supposed to be the breakthrough we needed, but it was a bust. And, I'm beginning to think I was purposefully led away to get Jeongin alone. To think of what all Changbin must have had to do to get this information, and then relay it to me... He always was compassionately reckless. It was both how I fell in love with him and out of love with him. I didn't want to do this anymore. I didn't want to think. It all hurts too much. So, pushing the covers over my head, I fell into a restless sleep.

_I heard a quiet puff of breath, and just barely managed to dodge the fist that missed my head. I couldn't dodge the next hit, gasping and holding my jaw. For the last hour, maybe more, I'd been taking hits. Punches and kicks, daggers that nicked me and swords that stopped just short of maiming and/or killing me, and I think I was backhanded once. That last one somehow hurt more. I needed to get my shit together. I needed to hear past my heartbeat. I stood still and listened, waiting to hear light footfalls or the rustling of clothes, but there was nothing but my own fucking heartbeat. The very thing that gave me life could be what took it, but perhaps I was already a dead man._

_"Stop." A harsh voice rang out, and my blindfold was yanked off. I wearily met the cold grey eyes of my master, and he discounted me with disdain, turning on his heel with his hands at his back. I obediently followed him, passing by other students and mentors. In the Guild of Daiada, there was a hierarchy in place that was highly respected. The highest ranking was Daiada, the founder of the Guild. Supposedly, she ascended and became the goddess of death after having beaten her archenemy. If she is a goddess now, then she no doubt hates me. There are five levels for masters, and the one teaching me is at the fifth and highest level. Master Yu is an ass, but he's the best of the best. If anyone can teach me to be the best, he can. Next are mentors, and there are ten levels for them. Lastly are students. There are twenty-five levels for students, and I'm on the twentieth level. I had to hone my five main senses, but I've consistently failed for days now. At this rate, I'll never become an assassin of the Guild._

_Master Yu sat at the edge of the pond, taking off his boots, socks, and then lifting his robes to his thighs and settling with his feet in the water. He patted the ground beside him, and I quickly followed. Once my feet were in the cool water, I sighed with relief. I had been sweating and aching for a while, and the cool water took much of the heat from my body. I felt balanced, and though I knew I was about to be scolded for failing so much, I was happy. I turned to Master Yu, but he wasn't there. Instead, Changbin was in his place. His eyes, once a deep ember brown, were now red as blood. He opened his mouth, and the world around us began to crumble. The skies turned black, blood rain falling from the sky. The pond filled with blood, decapitated heads floating up around us._

_And Changbin, my dear Changbin, croaked as his throat slowly split, blood spilling out from his neck. There was so much of it. So much blood. I grabbed Changbin's throat, trying to help stop the bleeding, but it seemed that nothing could be done. He croaked again, and I frantically said, "It's okay baby, it's okay. No, don't speak just hold on okay? You're going to be okay and I'm going to help you this time. I'll do just like you said, and I'll make it better, just like I used to. We'll be okay, Changbin."_

_Despite my protests, he began to speak, "Felix... How long will you.... you hate me- for what I did?"_

_"Hate you? Baby, I don't hate you. I'm so, so sorry. I know I said some awful things, we both have. I'll find you again, I swear. I'll make it better, I'll do better, I know I can."_

_"Do you think that's what I want?" Everything seemed to stop. "You ruined me. Ruined my reputation. Then you dared to join the Guild of Daiada. How dare you? How could you? How does-"_

_"-_ he do that? What?" Someone exclaimed, huffing. "I just don't see how he sleep through so much! I mean, he doesn't even do anything around here, and I'd know, I had to swab the deck because he was up in the crow's nest doing Auma knows what."

I sat up and, using my deepest voice, growled, "What the _fuck_ do you three want?"

They all screamed, coming together in a hug and staring at me bug-eyed. Honestly, young officers annoy the hell out of me. Doesn't matter whether they're from Aritheauxnan or Dothowana, they're too bug-eyed and bright and they don't yet know the biting cold of the sea or the places with the sun's harshest rays. That, and they follow me around like puppies. I suppose it's the 'mystery' of me that they talk about, but I don't see how I'm in any way mysterious. They don't even know all of the cool things I've done so there's no reason for them to really think I'm cool. They had collected themselves, and the sort of semi-leader took a step forward to answer my question. "We were sent to relay to you that the ship has been docked, and that Captain Quinn left 'the last piece' in her office. Said you were free to go in and get it. If it helps, she had important business to attend to, or she said she would've given it to you personally!"

I ushered for them to leave. "Look, you guys can go now. I've got to pack my things."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Reyna cried out, stepping forward. I was surprised, because she wasn't one to speak up too often. I nodded in confirmation. "Could we at least ask you a few questions? Pretty please?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't have time for that. I also, ah... Well, I need to change. Mind giving me a moment to do that?"

"Oh, of course! We're so sorry!" They're semi-leader, Hanyoung said, pulling the other two out. I sighed, and got to packing. I hadn't lied, I did need to get dressed. I just didn't have to right at this moment, as I always wear my basic gear. Once I was packed, I slung my bag over one shoulder and went to the captain's quarters. On her desk was a jet black rolled up piece of parchment, tied off with a small, pink ribbon. Changbin's signature style of sending messages. I picked up the roll and slowly, hesitantly, opened it. I scoffed when I read how he ended the note, but nothing Changbin did could surprise me anymore.

" _'Meet me at the Cedremeauxn Masquerade at midnight. Sincerely, Fuck You.'"_


End file.
